


When we got married

by VenusVance



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batgirl - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, Cat, Family, Fun, Gen, Humor, Jason Saves The Day, Rings, Romance, TT, Wedding, bat, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusVance/pseuds/VenusVance
Summary: batman and catwoman get married. my take on the marriage and before it, how the family reacts to it, how damian handles ithow the girls and the boys and the butler manages itthe wedding is a classic rich oneJason saves the day!suggestions and corrections are appreciated





	When we got married

**Author's Note:**

> this is a loosely mix canon but its not confusing at all. you'll figure out as you go. please leave a remark. i wrote dozen of fics before but never really put them on web. this is a first. a line is appreciated in the comment box

AT THIS INSTANCE  
It was an utter disaster. There was no hope, every bit of it dissolved in the air. There was no time either. Something had to be done, and the question was what! It was all bad! Like really bad but… it got worse when a scream echoed through the room followed by the words “the rings! We left them behind!”  
…..  
3 months ago  
“Pennyworth!” Damian shouted climbing the stairs to the manor from the bat cave followed by an injured Bruce, accompanied by Dick and Selina.   
“Pennyworth!” he shouted louder this time “we’re home, father is in need of your expertise”  
It wasn’t like Bruce was hurt that bad, he took harder hits, but somehow it hurt a lot, maybe because he was getting old or maybe it was the fact that it was Talia’s hit. It may not have hit his heart but it sure as hell ached seeing the woman he once loved again, the woman he made love to. The mother of his precious son, the love of his life, and the fact that she was hiding the pain she received from the “news”, she may have hid it boldly but even Talia al Ghul was human, and batman was still her “beloved”. Or maybe all the tension surrounding the family was the cold wind of betrayal, denial and doubt. A decision that big was made and it was kept a secret. Unlike many other secrets batman kept, this one was different, it was personal, to the whole family so it hurt, and it hurt more than anyone would have liked to admit.  
…..  
“You’re all stitched up, master Bruce.” Alfred said putting the scissors back in the tray, removing his gloves.  
“Thank you, Alfred” Selina said instead of Bruce moving closer to him and examining his wound.  
“Now sir, if you will excuse me I have to attend to masters Damian and Richard” he said moving towards the door. For some reason, he sounded colder and more disappointed than the last few weeks when Bruce told him to keep his proposal a secret from the family.  
“Alfred” Bruce called stopping Alfred at the door, he turned around silently “how did the boys react? …how did …Damian handle the news?” Bruce slowly completed his sentence un assured whether he should be asking it or not.  
“I’m afraid I left the room before any one made any comments but I believe I left the boys in shock, as for their thoughts, you can directly ask them when you feel better. Now excuse me Master Bruce” Alfred said without hiding the fact that he was lying, and that his reply was practically saying “you should know better”  
…..  
“You said you wanted to talk” Nightwing said as he swept pass the oil tanks and jumped on one of penguin’s henchmen and kicked the other in his guts “so far you’ve been quiet”  
“I wanted to talk about… what happened” batman replied as he punched one man in the teeth and ran towards the docks to catch the escaping men, Nightwing followed on his heels “I know you all were disturbed by my decision but I wanted to clear why I made it”  
“There’s nothing to clear Batman, you made your decision, you choose to be happy and we wish to see you happy even if we may not share all your views and approve of your choices” Nightwing said as he took out the guns the men were firing at them.  
……..  
"Your tea, master Duke" Alfred put down the cup on the center table and picked up the first aid kit that duke had just finished using. Things were pretty quiet in Gotham, but that didn't mean crime didn't roam on the streets. The Bat family was pretty shorthanded these days. Batwoman was put of the country as per Batman's instruction. Night wing made Bludhaven his permanent base of operations. Robin was in San Francisco with his team. Spoiler was taking a leave, and the rest were all occupied in other tasks leaving Duke, Orphan, Batman and occasionally Batgirl on routine patrols. Another day in the life for Duke Thomas, he stopped Penguin's men yet again in middle of an arms deal. No one knew what Penguin was up to but he was still at it even after all those operations the vigilantes foiled.   
"Where's Bruce?" Duke asked Alfred who was busy opening the curtains. It was 7:00 in the morning but who kept track of time when fighting crime. "I haven't seen him the whole day"  
"Master Bruce is with Miss Kyle" was all Alfred said and Duke took the hint.   
"Did he go out tonight?" Duke asked mixing the sugar in his tea.  
"He retired early for the night, something that will happen quite often from now on"  
Duke let out a big sigh “What do you think of his decision, Alfred? You haven't said much on it, speaking of; no one else brought it up either"  
"I have dedicated my life to serving Master Bruce, I am quite certain my duties will not increase by much of a Cat is added to a family of Bats" Duke should have known better, it’s a lucky day when you get a straight answer from Alfred and today was not it.  
Alfred left the room and Duke to his thoughts.   
.....  
“Yes father?" Damian said through the comms.  
"I need to speak with you, Damian, I need you home soon" Batman replied. Bruce knew Damian was upset about it still and he didn't get a proper chance to talk to him or even hear him say anything regarding his decision, the silence from him and the rest of them excluding Barbara and Dick weren’t making this any easier for Bruce.  
"I can not, my team needs me, and we are in middle of a case. I will return home when we are finished and then perhaps we can talk" with that said the line in the other side went out.   
.......  
It was the first time Tim was alone on a patrol after he came back from the "dead". Otherwise he had a partner on patrols and stakeouts. It was always one case after another. No rest for the criminals and neither for the vigilantes. Tim had to admit, despite every bad thing about Gotham, the feeling he got when he stood on a rooftop gazing down at the city, the wind in his hair, the lights lighting the city was one of the best feelings he felt. 10 days ago he had been in a cell prisoner by Mister Oz and now he was back. Home never felt so good.  
"Come out from there, Jason. You can't sneak up on me" Red Robin called out without shifting or moving from where he stood.  
"Who said I was trying to sneak up?" Red hood emerged from the shadows and walked right beside where Red Robin stood. "How does it feel to be alive again?"  
“I never died in the first place, Hood" there was a moment of silence. It was the first time Red Robin and Red hood met after he came back. They had a lot to talk about, most of it was teasing and bad jokes" Don't tell me you came to check up on me?"   
"I didn't, I was passing by"   
"uh-huh" Tim giggled. "How’s everything on your end? Last I remember you were taking down black mask”  
"You've been gone a long time, Timmy. The world has changed since then. We have new and improved sociopaths here in the future and butter scotch donuts"  
"The future is wonderful" Tim played a long. He missed every bit of this. "But seriously, what's been going on. No one really gave me a briefing after I returned"  
"Oh nothing much, just a little chaos here a little violence there. Scheming Penguins, Escaped Two faces, Evil Crocodiles on the loose, Clay faced villains turning into angels, Bats marrying Cats, sale on leather and rocket launchers____ "wait wait rewind, what did you say?" Tim interrupted  
"sale on leather?" Jason narrowed an eye brow "the sale sucks bud, besides you don't even wear leather"  
"NO. Before that"  
"Huh?" Jason paused for a second and then continued getting the meaning "you didn't get the news did you?” His expressions turned serious and dry.  
"What news?" There was curiosity in Tim’s voice  
"Bruce decided to marry the Cat." Red hood’s expressions remained dry while Red Robin on the other hand stood perplexed trying to find the lie in Hood’s words. “Whoa, your reaction is even funnier than the Brat’s” Red hood decided to take amusement from Tim’s shock.   
“I don’t believe you; did Dick put you up to this? I mean it’s not really possible, otherwise Bruce would have told me”  
“believe what you want main frame, I just filled you in on the hottest vigilante news, the rest is up to you” Red hood said carelessly dusting dirt off his jacket “I know what you’re thinking, “did Bruce loose his fucking mind” lemme tell you kid, the dumbass didn’t have one to start with, otherwise why would he dress up in leather and collect criminal teeth like the fucking tooth fairy”   
“Hood, you wear leather and beat the same type as he does” Red Robin narrowed his eyes at him, but Jason could swear he rolled them behind his mask “I don’t think you have any more of a brain than he does”  
“…fair” Red hood raised his hands in defeat. “But I’ll be sure to mention that you said Bruce doesn’t have a brain to Dickie bird”  
Tim chuckled in victory “what about Robin, I’m surprised he didn’t poison Catwoman’s food yet”  
“The kid couldn’t stop crying, that was mostly because he though Talia would kill him since Bruce decided to make a detour to the Sahara, but still, it hit the brat pretty hard. The kid’s luck, eh? He’s got more moms than the rest of us put together”  
“I almost feel bad for him” Tim said as he ran his hand through his hair “but seriously, what was Bruce thinking?” Tim still had doubts this was a prank played by Dick and Jason, or maybe just Jason because he had a reputation of pulling those but something told him this was real and he had a bad feeling in his stomach  
“Who would have thought he had it in him, eh?” Red Hood said fixing his gaze down from the roof at the alley.  
“Right” Tim replied ruffling his hair “and much less, a criminal, no offense”  
“Why would I take offense” Jason narrowed his eyes giving him a suspicious look  
“‘cause you fall in the category” Tim smirked.  
“Sometimes, I wish you stayed dead” Jason mumbled under his breath. “ I love to chit chat the night away with you, Red, but I spy two thugs robbing a couple down there , by the looks of it, they’re unarmed” Red hood finished leaping down the roof, Red Robin followed him.  
“Give the lady her purse back” Red Robin demanded appearing in front of the thugs that were just about to flee, while Red Hood cracked his knuckled.  
“yeah, because I don’t think her lipstick will look too good on you” and with that, two punches sent them both in to the wall  
………  
2 months ago  
“So, Lois told me Selina already decided the date” Clark Kent sat down the coffee table placing a cup in front of Bruce Wayne.  
“hrm” was all the Bat responded.  
“So, when is it?” he took a sip from is cup looking up at the person who sat in front. Bruce didn’t really share his daily life with his team mates, and neither did they take interest; one can only imagine what hell he went through every day. Other than that most of his team mates or the Justice league was under the impression that the daily life of a billionaire play boy was charity balls every night and lot of tax forms to fill, or maybe that was only Hal and Barry.   
“October” Bruce replied finishing his cup surprisingly fast.  
“That’s only two months from now….. She’s really got you on a leash huh?” Clark smirked sipping his coffee. Bruce didn’t reply narrowing his eyes at him with an unpleasant look. “heh the Dark Knight Detective finally gives in to the hands of a woman”  
“Keep quiet” Bruce hissed but Clark couldn’t keep his giggles down. “I will shove kryptonite down your throat, Kent” Bruce threatened.  
“BRUCE” Lois called from the kitchen with a sharp tone that got Bruce to sit back in the chair. “Boys! play.nice” she called peeking out of the kitchen with a threatening yet calm voice but that didn’t stop Clark from grinning or Bruce from scoffing.  
………  
The last place Damian wanted to visit was Gotham, much less the manor in fact he didn’t feel like seeing any of his “family”. He was trying all best to avoid Gotham, engaging himself and his team in old cases that needed investigation and operations that needed to be shut down. The team didn’t quite notice his odd and bossier behavior but it couldn’t slip past Starfire. She tried asking him if something had been troubling him but he straight up refused adding “I know you are not as innocent as you look, alien. You break bread with my team yet you are an agent of the other side, I shall die before the day comes when I tell you something that you could pass on to Richard” it was true that Starfire and Nightwing were in regular contact and she did inform him about almost everything that went on in the tower but Damian’s ego and pride blinded him from the fact that he could trust his team in his times of need.  
Being away from his home for long had drained Damian of his supplies, equipment and he also needed to re stock his utility belt and he had no wish but need to return to Gotham, so he planned a time where neither father nor Pennyworth could spot him. He planned a day when all of the “family” went on patrol and there was no one on monitor duty except for a day when something special or unusual had occurred. And so he came to Gotham, with the expectation that he’d complete his mission successfully. It wasn’t all that much of a deal, he could have gone to the cave even if everyone was present, took what he needed and came out ignoring everyone, it wasn’t like they were going to attack him or eat him out without any reason but Damian Wayne was known to be over obnoxious and dramatic. And for once being dramatic was not one of Bruce’s or his family’s influence, it was Alfred’s and British theater classes’.  
Sneaking past security was no problem, he could have just scanned his ID and took the front door in but he liked to be dramatic. Once inside the cave he started gathering smoke bombs and grapple rope from the other side of the cave which was opposite the bat computer due to the size of the computer he couldn’t see anything on the other side, but he knew from instinct that no one was present there, after getting what he required from this side he went to the other only to be frozen at the sight off Drake napping at the chair of the computer. He carefully moved to the drawers hoping he’d stay asleep until he can finish his task but his prayers were not answered.  
“Damian?” Drake’s voice stopped his search through the equipment, he turned around slowly trying not to look taken a back. Drake rubbed his eyes and lifted the cup of coffee, probably cold by now and asked “what are you doing here?”  
“You look horrible, Drake. You should shower and get some proper sleep before you turn into a living zombie. You are already hideous, lord knows what mess you’ll look as a zombie” he said not looking in his direction still digging through his stuff.  
“Gee, thanks. I missed you too brat’ Tim huffed sitting back at his chair. It was their first proper meeting after Drake had returned and even though his “death” shook Damian he would have been damned to let it show.  
“Damn” Damian muttered  
“What are you even looking or?” Drake asked running his fingers on the buttons but all he got in return was a huff saying ‘none of your business’.   
“Suit yourself, I may have been able to help” Drake said not caring.  
“I never said anything” Damian stood arms crossed at his chest”  
“Your ‘huff’ was all the answer needed’ he said turning his chair around and facing Damian who stood annoyed yet helpless. “Have you been avoiding…home because of Bruce and..er… Catwoman?” he asked folding his arms on his lap.  
“What I do or do not is none of your concern, replacement” Damian bitterly said turning his back on Drake. “I simply do not wish to be around criminals who roam free in the manor doing whatever they please without any objection from anyone”  
“hush, she’s upstairs” Drake whispered.” Besides, I was told you were okay with it and that you had accepted it”  
“I have accepted it _Tim cut him off _”after of course you cried a pool of tears” Drake smirked. “I am thus only a child who was mentally disturbed at my father’s choice of someone who is not my mother when I only wish for my parents to get along” Damian hissed bitterly the a flash of colors washed over his face making his expressions, to Drake’s surprise, sad and pained. Tim instantly realized how low his blow was and felt like the worse person in the world.  
“Damian, I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, it came out… look, I’m really sorry.” Tim pleaded.   
“I do not require your apology” Damian said as he started walking towards the exit where his bike was parked. “I know all too well that you have hated me from the start, it is only natural that you take pleasure in my misery, that is how the world works. He completed gathering himself and getting on his bike.  
“No wait... it’s not like that. I honestly didn’t mean it how can you even think I’d take__” but Damian didn’t listen and roared out of the cave leaving Tim wanting to stab himself with something sharp.  
………………….  
“Your family has been pretty nice to me, Bat” Selina said trailing down the cave.  
“hrm” Bruce was busy with some latest cases, his eyes glued to the computer screen for the last 7 hours, even Alfred couldn’t crowbar him away from it so he asked Selina to try. “What did they do?” he asked  
“Nothing” she replied wrapping her hands around his neck from behind burying her head in his hair. ”they’ve done nothing. I guess your kids aren't really happy with me, I’ve barely even seen them around, much less talk”  
“and you want to have conversations with them?’ he asked still moving his fingers through the files on the screen.   
It was true Selina didn’t really have much a relationship with any other bat person, except for Batwoman who she eventually teamed up with, other than that she ran around with Nightwing and batgirl back in the day but she didn’t really care what they all did. But lately she had been thinking if she was gonna be a part of the family she might as well get to know then, get on their good side or rather Bruce’s good side.  
“No, I just simply want then to accept me, not that I care for their opinion” she hummed as she rubbed his shoulders slowly.  
Bruce’s sighed. Looking up from the keyboard, running his hand on his face, and turned around making Selina take a step back. ”Selina, you have to understand how big this decision was, but I never would have made it if you weren’t someone who could understand. You… understand me more than anyone, I wish for you to be with me through my hard times. I want you to give the boys… give Damian a little time, it’s not easy for him you know”  
“yeah, I know, I saw it through his mask, it was a familiar feeling, even though I never knew my parents but….’ She paused sinking into the past  
“And for the others” he continued, Dick… has always stayed away from Gotham, he was never meant to be in this city’s or my shadow. As open minded and compassionate as he is, he’ll keep his distance but you’ll never find anyone more supportive than him when you need it. Tim… needs time to readjust himself, I’ve given him a choice to walk away and build a life of his own in a world he always wanted. To go to college and use is gifts in a different way” he sighed again, this time it was filled with regret, sorrow and guilt at the same time. All this tension between the group was making him regret many things, keeping many secrets, he was guilty, he wouldn’t say it, but he felt like he was failing then all over again, each one of them,, by marrying Selina. It was stupid, he knew, he loved that woman, her heart and soul, but he felt like hiding it, to be married to her, to find happiness with her, to have her company, but hiding it all from the rest of them, he felt like he wasn’t doing right to them. No. he felt like he was guilty of trying to be happy. He was angry at himself for trying to be happy. He shouldn’t be like that he knew, but he was. All those year, in the dark, no hope, only despair, pain, and secrets, and now that he was finally able to move on, to find a light in all this darkness, he was scared. He was guilty. Guilty of trying to be happy.  
“Bat?” Selina’s voice felt like it was coming from a mile away, snapping him back to reality.  
“Don’t worry Selina, everything will be fine” he promised, as If he was saying all of those things to her instead of thinking it and now she needed reassurance. But what he said worked both way, he was on the way to become happy, and he was going to stand tall trough out the way,  
……  
Cass Cain didn’t understand all the tensed air whenever she visited the manor, she didn’t understand what was going on. She was curious to know. What was so upsetting?  
She hides under the study table to listen to conversations, aware that they knew she was there. But Cass couldn’t make sense of all the words when spoken. They spoke… very fast? They had hard… tone in their voice. Sometimes, Bruce was angry but he kept his anger inside in a bottle? Was this the right word…no phrase? In a bottle? She went to the cave at late nights. Empty cave. Everyone is patrolling the city. She went to the cave like another day. She takes her mask off. Cave isn’t empty like usual. Dick is sitting on the Bat screen. No. Bat computer. He is moving his fingers on buttons. His muscles are tensed, angry amend tired. He is tired. He needs rest. He is like a… machine. Very fast. Cass goes up the stairs, in the kitchen. Alfred is not here. She looks around; there is a fresh batch of coffee in the kitchen. Alfred is sweet. He is always prepared. He cares. He knows everyone will come soon. He leaves coffee, coffee will help to relax. Tim says coffee is the only thing in the world that can save him. Cass thinks not. She tells him, she can save him from one billion assassins and more. He laughs and say no Cass, coffee saves us on a whole different level. Cass is confused. But Cass laughs along. She grabs a cup and coffee. Takes it down the cave. No Dick looks even… busier. He is talking to someone on his comm. He seems worried? It is oracle. She missed oracle. She taps Dick's shoulder, he turns around, his eyes are red and his eyes have black circles. She hands him the coffee and smiles. He grins warmly but faint. He drinks. Fast. And works again. She is worried so she ruffles his hair, he giggles but keeps working. She thinks she’s interrupting him so she stops. He asks her to keep doing it. So she runs her tiny fingers in his hair, his hair is black, thick and soft. She likes his hair. She keeps running her fingers softly. After a while she realizes, Dick is asleep. She smiles. She likes Dick. He is very nice. He is like a good brother. Cass never had a brother. Cass wants him to be her brother. She removes his ear piece and places it on the shelf. She gets a blanket and places it gently on Dick. He is asleep. He is resting. Coffee didn’t help him. Cass helped him. She is happy.   
…  
A month ago  
The winds were especially strong tonight. Cold and chilly, almost enough to give you a cold if you’re not wearing heaters underneath your uniform.  
Red Robin watched from the rooftop of a 16 story apartment building, it was quiet for the most part. Just regular robberies and break ins. Nothing fancy. It had been like that since the Scare crow’s attack which starched out for 15 days. It had already been a week and no big bad made a move. Tim was relived, for the most part, but Batman was too stubborn to admit the peace, so he didn’t reduce his patrol period, Nightwing took the opportunity to stay at the tower, Red Hood was MIA, probably off to a mission with the outlaws, leaving Tim and Robin. Neither of them reduced their patrol times either, they just quietly covered their areas, occasionally communicating on the coms, mostly reports. Tim didn’t want to think about the night back at the cave and it looked like Damian was avoiding him as well. Batman wasn’t speaking much either, he and Robin weren’t on best terms. It was the Terrible Trio at patrol on this chilly Thursday night. Oracle had already sensed the tension so she decided to bury it under the reports from the police scanners.  
Tim noticed the small thuds made by a landing behind him, then a big thud. He sighed not turning around.   
“One last sweep and we are done for today. Robin! Gotham harbor and the docks. Make sure to do a good sweep of the south area. Don’t miss anything” not a breathe taken and Robin was already in the air.  
“Red Robin?” he asked. Tim raised an eye brow at the question when he was expecting an order.  
“Follow him. Stay in the dark. Make sure he doesn’t take it out on someone”  
“Take what out on someone, Bruce?” _”names…_” Bruce interrupted. “No, listen to me, the kid has been hurting as long as I can remember, it’s been 2 months, when are you gonna grow a back bone and talk to him for a damned minute?” Red Robin said in a louder tone then the usual, close enough to a shout with anger and uncertainty in his voice.  
“Red Robin… this is not…”_this time Tim interrupted “look, I don’t care how disrespectful I sound, but you’re talking to him, he has been so down lately he even took my insults to heart instead to biting back” Tim sighed pinching the bridge of his nose while Bruce looked astonished at his sudden outburst. “Don’t hurt him anymore, make him understand, I may not have a happy and healthy relationship with him but I’ve been noticing his moves, his curves, his actions, Cass even said ‘anger is flowing through Robin’. We are all worried about him and you just straight up refuse to talk to him” Tim talked reason while Bruce stood quiet, the words were sinking in. “you’re being childish, running away from the problem you should have fixed a long time ago, you’re afraid of a 13 year old” anger filled Bruce’s eyes, his mouth opened before he was interrupted. “I’m gonna complete my sweep and head home. Bring him home and stand responsible for your actions” and within a second, the grapple of a gun was fired and the only one left standing on the roof was Batman.  
…  
Damian sped through the entrance and the tires of his R-cycle squeaked on the polished surface which Alfred spent a little too much time on, leaving a line of tire tracks. He twirled the vehicle before parking it alongside Red Robin's cycle. Drake had returned home early today, he must have been taking shortcuts on patrol. He took off his helmet placing it on the cycle and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He started waking further inside the cave slowly talking of his gauntlets then his hooded cape and gently folding it neatly. He sat at the nearest chair and untied the laces of his boots when he saw a shadow of a body above him. He looked up meeting the gaze of the person standing there. It was Drake. His eyes red from the lack of sleep and half open and a scowl on his face, he looked like he had been forced to get out of bed to come here and do whatever it is he intended to do by towering over the younger man.  
“Do you have anything to say, or do you plan on standing like this for the rest of the night, Drake? Tim yawned putting a hand to his mouth increasing Damian’s displeasure and decreasing his tolerance of Drake’s absurd behavior.  
“Bruce asked for you” Drake said flatly taking a few steps back.  
“You could have just said that to begin with instead of acting like a train hit you” Damian rolled his eyes standing up almost out of his uniform. “And is it not Pennyworth’s job to deliver such messages”   
Tim didn’t reply and stepped in the elevator holding the door by one hand and yawing into the other. “You coming?” he muttered. “Seriously Drake, you are a walking disaster. How you manage to live on the battle field baffles me. How could you not have learned by now to take care yourself” Damian said spitefully collecting his phone and charger from the table and sliding into a hooded sweat shirt. “Worried?” Tim smirked resting his head on the elevator door.  
“Annoyed” Damian corrected clicking his tongue. “You should learn to carry yourself with more dignity and schedule more sleeps to avoid any accident that may occur in your current pitiful state” he entered the elevator and the door slid shut in a second.   
Tim didn’t say anything despite his tolerance running out, he wasn’t used to staying quiet when Damian picked on him, but frankly he didn’t have the energy to react on this verbal fight or the energy to respond physically.   
“tt” Damian clicked again making a face at Drake  
“Stop it; I’m not in the mood to put up with your petty insults. Ow, my head hurts” Drake groaned putting a hand on his forehead, all drowsy.  
“That’s your brain trying to comprehend its own stupidity” Damian bitted making use of the opportunity, the slight hint of care or concern in his words from before gone and just his usual tone remained.  
“At least I have a brain, demon bird” Tim muttered back but still too tired to put operation ‘kick Damian while he’s off-guard’ into motion so he decided to settle the score later. Or not at all, because he also felt bad about what happened before and guessed that Damian was just taking it out about that night so he kinda deserved it this time. Either way, too tired.  
-10 minutes later-  
“Father, you called” Damian asked entering the study stepping towards the large sofa set where father sat reading a book he often read.  
“Yes, come” he replied not looking up from his book. His acting of ‘everything is fine’ made Damian roll his eyes slightly taking a seat in front of him. A few minutes later father closed his book, sat it down on the center table and looked up to him. “What’s been bothering you?” he asked softly but before Damian could answer there was a knock on the door and Grayson hurried in.  
“Bruce, I was in town and Alfred…” he stopped discovering Damian with him. “Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt… I’ll come back later” he turned around to leave... he was nearly at the door when father’s voice struck him. “No, Dick, stay’ was all he said and his body responded faster than his brain could process. He walked to take a seat next to Damian and looked curiously at Bruce.  
…….  
Bruce’s expression said ‘save me, I don’t know how to do this’ and Damian's said ‘save me, I don’t want to have this talk’ so Dick Grayson, the neutral party, decided his presence was probably for the best. Who knew how many glasses would be saved from being shattered if he was there to ‘cool it’ down. So he sat, and waited.  
“I know you’ve been bothered by Selina’s presence and while I’m not asking you to accept her, I just want you to trust your father, Damian. Do you trust me?” Bruce said softly but Dick could see his hand trembling and his forehead sweating. Her wasn’t very good when it came to heart to hearts, but at least he tried, right?  
“Of course” Damian said flatly, but he was also very uncomfortable. Dick knew he’d been avoiding Bruce so that he wouldn’t had to have his conversation but one can only stay lucky for so long. Dick frankly had no idea how Bruce gathered enough courage to finally talk or what pushed him since he had been in New York for too long to be around to notice anything. But one thing he knew that I was Alfred behind this, alas, he was wrong.  
“Selina is not trying to replace your mother or even act like a mother, and she won’t in the future either even if you want her to, because she isn’t your mother. All she is for you is your father’s wife and that…”   
“Will be” Damian corrected. His sudden interference on such a small point was just a dead giveaway of how uneasy he was about those certain words. Dick couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid; he was holding it in, and putting up a face. Dick felt a sudden wave of pride in his chest, about how brave Damian was, how courageous he’d been. He was nothing but proud of his efforts to fit in and try to be better.  
“Yes, well” Bruce cleared his throat, a little embarrassed at his mistake. “I’m gonna be open about this because I’ve already wasted a lot of time instead of being clear with you” Dick felt a bit of pain in his words. A hint of sorrow and regret. Yup, Alfred it was.  
“Dick, Tim, Cass, they all have the same reason as you to feel how you feel because to Selina, you’re all alike. What you have to understand is she won’t intervene; she just wants to co-exist with you. You think you can do that for her? For me? Bruce's words trembled.  
Damian clicked his tongue still trying to hide his expressions.  
“Bruce?” Dick asked permission to speak. Bruce simply nodded. “I agree with what you said, but the difference between how we feel and how Damian feel is that Damian is your son and sharing someone’s love when…”  
“Shut up Richard! This is absurd” Damian snapped. But Dick knew he got the point across to Bruce. He also knew he hit a nerve and now Damian’s eyes had betrayed him and were already filled with hot tears ready to slip out any second. The expression of pain on his face made Bruce's heart sink. He hadn’t realize just how much it had been hurting Damian before he broke down. Bruce quickly lefty his spot and bent in front of Damian, who was now quietly dripping tears on his knees, his hands made into fists. Bruce looked at Dick, Dick nodded in reply. He didn’t have to be told twice. He took Damian into a soft embrace removing him from the seat and placing him his lap, hands wrapped around the little boy. He cried against Bruce’s shirt, dripped tears and sobbed softly sinking deep into Bruce’s embrace. Bruce didn’t move, kept his hands around him and buried his head hi the little boy’s hair. His eyes also filled with tears.   
After a moment Damian broke free, took a final sniff and rubbed his face across his face, looked up to meet his father’s gaze.   
“You won’t lose me, Damian. No matter what happens, my love for you would never lessen. I promise” he planted a kiss on his forehead hugging him again.   
Dick Grayson was gone; he stood out the door, smiled softly, took a deep breath strolling the hallway. Whatever he had to say could wait, what he accomplished and witnessed today was much more important.  
………..  
10 days ago  
Dick Grayson sat on the couch, legs stretched out to the coffee table. Heaps of papers and folders all over the couch and the table, a cup in his right hand and a piece of paper in the other. He thoroughly read it sipping his coffee. Tim Drake sat on the opposite side, scrolled down the emails on his phone. His cup placed on the table.   
“How do you do it Tim, this is so exhausting. I think I have something against the word finance from now on” Dick moaned putting down his cup and starching his hands as he yawned.  
“You asked to help Dick” Tim smiled in return. “I could have done it by myself, had no intention of making you suffer through this”  
“You hate it too, don’t you” Dick asked flatly  
“Not really, it’s kinda normal for me. It’s not your fault though, finance and R&D is hardly your thing” he said piling the papers neatly.  
“You can say that again, where is Bruce by the way?” he asked looking around like Bruce would appear following his question  
“Father went to pick up the order of his attire and Kyle’s for next week” Damian said emotionlessly entering the room along with Titus and taking a seat on one of the couches bending down to scratch the dog’s ears.  
“huh, its next week. I almost forgot” Dick said to himself.  
“It is not an event one must remember with felicity and impatience after all” Damian's voice was bitter and low when he said that. Tim and Dick exchanged flabbergasted.  
“I though you came to terms with the mirage?” Dick tried to sound as calm and neutral as he could to avoid a blowup or a fight. Tim just sank back into the couch uneasily afraid of what the reply might be. He certainly didn’t want witness or worse, be part of any fight that included both “moms” and Damian  
“I came to terms with the Kyle woman coexisting, not with a bright event that will likely invade the privacy of our abode. And I may add I certainly take no joy in having my cheeks pinched, or the annoying gasps and Awws made by those high society sobbing women who are more worried about covering their neck with jewelry than about covering their fronts or rears” Damian voice was sharp, bitter, annoyed and filled with usual derision. But that was way better than what Tim had expected, which was a war, and the poor coffee tables its victim and who know what else.  
Dick couldn’t help but snort and that made both Damian and Tim glare at him for completely different reasons. “heh, am sorry, you were just to good” Dick said between laughs and Tim wanted to run away before Damian lost his patience, or whatever passed for one anyway.  
“I am not in mood Grayson or you would have not been able to walk right now” he said standing up from the couch. “I will be sure to talk to father about exempting me from that particular evening, which I will not be looking forward to in a million years or in another life time” he shot a face at Tim and turned away annoyed heading towards the door.  
“No one will be excused” Bruce's voice struck the three of them making them freeze. He entered the room folding the cuffs of his sleeves. You area all attending, I will not risk any questions as to where my sons are. I expect all of you to be in proper form and on your best behavior” that said and Selina entered the room with a slight smile, half a dozen shopping bag in her hand which she placed down the coffee table. Instead of being focused on the bags, Tim and Dick looked towards Damian searching for his reaction.  
“This is preposterous, father. I have no desire--”Damian as cut off with a cough, he turned back to see Grayson who grinned at him and turned face to Bruce. “Of course Bruce, we’ll be there, all of us” he smiled towards Selina and Damian. “Won’t we Tim?”  
“Define ’we’ “Tim narrowed a brow because he had the slightest suspicion there was something more than just regular “we” here.  
“Those bags contain your suits for the ceremony” Bruce pointed at the bags left by Selina who now sitting on the dining table was scratching being Pennyworth’s ears.  
Dick started flipping the bags looking at their names on the bags written by a marker. One particular name made all three boys freeze. Tim was the first one to unfreeze and ask looking confused at Bruce. “Jason?”  
“Yes” Bruce said.  
“tt” Damian clicked turning around. “There is no way Todd would come, not even if you offer him a trip to Lazarus pit and that is more than a fair bargain. Not to mention how much he enjoys that” he said sarcastically  
“Hate to admit it, but the Bart’s right. Jay won’t even come if you promise him two trucks of C4” Tim sided with Damian’s argument.   
“He’ll come. I’ll take care of it. Now I want you to hand his bag to him and Duke’s too when he comes back from Europe tomorrow”   
“You realize he’s dead right? Dick joked and Tim chuckled hiding his face.  
“I’ll take care of that too “Bruce said turning back to leave  
“Bat” Selina spoke for the first time turning all the attention to her.  
”the girls?” she said in a reminding tone.  
“Oh yes” Bruce remembered. “Tell Barbara, Stephanie and Cass to come by tomorrow after noon, Selina will take them to shop for their dresses. I don’t know what color they liked, or what their size is and neither did I find anything at the stores which wasn’t half revealing or too bright. It’ll be best if they decide for themselves” Bruce left followed by Selina.  
Dick giggled while Damian walked out clicking his tongue with his bag in his hand. “She’s already trying to be nice and fit in” she smiled at Tim  
“That’s what you’re thinking” Tim raised an eye brow. “I’m more concerned about the size; do these sleeves look bigger than my size, Dick?”  
…………………………….  
Today   
The east wing of the manor was as bright as it’s ever been. The giant room that was reserved for public functions glimmered with bright and ridiculously expensive chandeliers. The whole room filled with decorative flowers. White roses on every corner. A big refreshment table on one side of the room. Plates, spoons, all the cutlery neatly placed. Around the cake’s honorable spot. A door that lead to the kitchen used for such occasions, waiters and workers entering and leaving the door.. The marble surface of the place so clean and shiny you could see your own reflection in it. Almost made Stephanie brown wonder if someone brainwashed Bruce that he allowed all of this. Was Selina behind this? Did she kiss Bruce with mind control lipstick? Probably not, but Damian would argue. She honestly though the wedding was gonna happen in the cave, in uniforms. Bruce chanting; ‘I am Batman’ repetitively instead of saying ‘I do’ and Selina replying with ‘meow’. This was not what she had in mind. After admiring the room, Stephanie walked out to the back gardens. There were workers and waiters all over the place. A petal strewn isle was formed from the manor to the gazebo. Unlit lanterns on both sides looked very romantic. There was an arch of black and white roses as the ceremony back drop.  
Stephanie could see the welcome sign on the entrance of the garden but it was too far away to catch what it said, probably something cheesy since she heard it was Dick who took care of the sign.  
Comfortable Seats were arranged on both side of the passage way covered in black velvet and a triangular piece of golden net on the crown of the seats.   
The grassing of the whole garden was freshly renewed; even though Alfred’s gardens were on top same throughout the years. The lush greenery made it hard to remember that it wasn’t spring weddings, which were very nice by the way. Steph’s mom used to tell her that she got married in spring too.  
A small table was at one side. There were mini vases filled with the same roses. Stephanie made note to take one with her, the trees on this side of the garden were filled with fairy lights, yet to be lit up. It was only 5 pm after all. Lights hung all over the place, from on tree to another al connected to the glam garden chandelier above the gazebo.  
Despite of all the food arrangements in the manor, there was a cocktail station under of the trees. Boy, someone sure threw a lot of money into this. The bomboniere table was yet to be set but Steph could see the tiny corked bottles in the corner  
Steph strolled around wondering if Cass had already decided which bouquet to be chosen for Selina, when she left, a succulent, fern and garden rose banquet was at debate  
Tim was standing the far end of the place talking to some staff about setting up heaters and micro phone system, it was a chilly evening. Steph couldn’t remember the name of the designers but she was sure they were the top ones. Of all the wedding Steph attended, which weren’t many, this one was far too posh. She started walking towards Tim who was now scrolling something on his phone. She approached him from behind, wrapping her arms aroiund his waist and putting her head on his shoulder.  
“Steph” he said pleasantly.  
“what are you doing?” Steph asked  
“Wondering why you’re wrapped around me” his voice was nervous.   
“I missed you” she replied softly removing herself from him, he turned around to meet her gaze. His hair all messed up. He was wearing a Red hooded sweat shirt and jeans. One hand in his pocket and a tired look.  
“We talked Steph, what we agreed on was the best for us, for the time being. I miss you too but all of that was just too hard to let go so quickly” he slowly said. His sad expressions watered Steph’s eyes.  
“I know I just… really miss you” she smiled wiping her eyes. Tim gulped in reply but Steph was quick to change the topic “who are you contacting?” she asked looking at his phone.  
“Conner” he and Cassie volunteered to take care of patrols.”  
“But I though Bruce said the birds of prey and batwing were gonna do the first part and superman and wonder woman the other? “She asked confused.  
‘The birds had to leave to Seattle for an emergency, I don’t know what happened but Dinah sounded worried when she informed Babs”  
“Huh, I hope everything goes smoothly”  
Me too” Tim said turning around. I’m gonna go check up on Bruce and ask Alfred if anything remain to be done. Can you see if Cass and Selina decided the flowers already?”   
“I’ll check, but where’s Damian?” she asked the question she had on her mind the whole after noon”   
“He’ll be here soon, I hope, he was with the titans“ Tim was uncertain.  
“And Jason?” Steph asked again. “I don’t think he’s coming, Bruce tried but he couldn’t convince him and he was avoiding Alfred’s call before Alfred went to his apartment but he bailed out of there too”  
“Figures” Stephanie shrugged.  
…………  
The seats started to fill in; the guest list was kept small. Clark was already here with Lois and Jon; he was talking with Diana and Zatanna. Hal and Oliver were laughing off in a corner. Jon was playing with Damian’s pets. Jo’hn Jones sat awkwardly in the corner in his human form, looking around like it was his first wedding. Arthur was absent but promised Clark on the phone that he’s make it. Lucius fox, tam fox and Luke fox entered accompanied by Leslie Tompkins. The bride’s party was about 7 cats wondering all over the gardens, 3 girls roughly the age of 15 or 16, holly Robinson, and Pamela Isley. She sat by the trees growing little flowers around it. Dick told her to stop doing that because that would compromise the hidden identities, but no one out of the cape and tights crew was here yet. Harleen Quinzel was also on the list but didn’t arrive yet.  
Inside the manor, in the lounge, Dick sat on the couch in a tux. Damian paced around the room, looking incredibly cute in his small tux. Stephanie though her looked like an angry marshmallow, and she tried to squeeze him into a hug but Damian threatened to stab her with a rusty knife if she approached him again. Tim sat at the arm of the couch in his formal attire. His sleeves folded on his elbows. He had a cup of coffee in one of his hands as he talked with someone on the phone.  
Stephanie steps out of Selina’s room and joined Dick on the couch. Her hair tied into a ponytail, and she was in her uh-may-zing purple dress she bought a week ago. Selina didn’t get anyone professional to prepare her, so Stephanie helped her out with makeup and hair because she was ‘fab’ at it. Cass silently entered the room with two hair clips in her hand and handed them to Steph, crouching down in front of her. Steph clipped the quiet girl’s hair who was wearing her own ‘fab’ black dress. Barbara was on her laptop finishing report work. It’s near 7:30 pm. Bruce walked down the stairs in the same room talking to someone on the phone. He looked ready, with his hair done and cuffs folded up. There’s quite the noise in the place but the awkwardness still lingered in the air.  
Duke came running into the room and glares at Damian. “Damian, Titus is bugging me, control your mutt, dude”  
“tt, he clearly is intimidated by your annoying presence, replacement” Damian said carelessly.  
“Dude, what the hell, Control it!” duke said now frightened backing away from the barking dog.  
“Titus, boy, don’t hurt him too much” Damian smirked and walked towards the kitchen. Titus kept barking at Duke.  
“Damian!” he called after him. “Down boy, down. What have I done to you?” he moaned. Not a second later his eyes widened breaching for impact. The next second Titus was all over him, growling at his face.  
“Titus” Damian shouted at him walking in the room. “Bad dog” he pointed his finger at him. The dog whimpered removing himself from duke.  
“tt. You better change Thomas, those dusty paws will look uncivilized” Damian warned and duke glared at him. His expressions turn to anger when he sees all the dirty print on his clothes.  
“You could have stopped him in the first place, you brat” he snapped. And Damian clicked his tongue in return.  
Dude, what’s wrong with you, you’re a messed up little man. This is so not forgivable” he said walking out the room keeping his cool.  
…….  
The guests had started to arrive. Commissioner Gordon who was strictly invited as a friend was too concerned to sit so he started ordering security about the necessary precautions taken if any attack occurs.  
Some of Bruce’s old school friends and a lot of Wayne enterprise staff were here. The seats were almost full and everyone was chatting or having drinks and cocktail. It was almost 8 pm. The minister had already arrived and now everyone was just waiting for the bride and groom and their family.  
*inside the manor*  
It’s an utter disaster. No one had any idea how thing got like this. From calm and peaceful to hell. But that was how Clark Kent found them.  
Stephanie was shouting at Tim. They were arguing about the sound system not being well enough. Tim believes that it should be replaced with the old system in the cave. No idea how it got there. Steph was shouting at Tim for letting it go.  
“It won’t even be used for 10 whole minutes” Steph snapped  
“And what if it malfunctions in those minutes? I have to be sure”  
“Can’t you just leave it be. You’re not supposed to worry about that thing. Why are the technicians here? You should be with Bruce and the rest of the family instead of fixing the cords while you “dad” get married”  
“Why are you even bringing that up?”  
“I’m bringing what up?” she shouted at him with all of her vocals. The rest of the room wasn’t quite peaceful either.  
Duke had returned after changing his tux into an old one of Tim’s. He had no clothes at the manor and certainly not any tuxes, Damian tipped him off by giving him a look so now he was shouting at him for being an asshole.  
“Man, if you’re so irritated with this, why are you sticking around?” Duke shot back in a line of many disrespectful statements.   
“What I do or do not, does not concerns you, Thomas. Know your place.” Damian threatened and Duke could already see a shuriken in his hands he pulled from his pocket. Seriously? He kept it with him?  
Barbara was on the other end of the room on the phone with Jim Gordon. She had one hand pressed against her ear to block out the noise and get a hold of what Jim was trying to explain.  
“What? Dad I can’t hear you” Barbara called loudly in the speaker.  
“-----“there’s something said from the other side which she fails to catch.  
“The security?” what’s wrong with it?  
“Dad, they’ll take care of it”  
Hello?” “Hello” “no I can’t hear you”  
“Damian! Shut the hell up” she snapped at his direction but he didn’t even notice.  
Jon Kent who was standing perplexed and nervous with his father was now hovering over Damian, trying to calm him and Duke on with his tiny, cheery voice. Pennyworth the cat was trying to jump on him from the coffee table, failing each time and then again jumping and failing. She broke the freshly filled vase in those attempts.  
“Jonathan Lane Kent” Lois called after him.” Get down here this instance” she grabs his boot trying to get him to stop hovering in the air.  
“Master Jon!” Alfred called in his angry warning tone “what if someone sees you”  
“Oops sorry” he smiled sheepishly landing on his feet.  
“Fuck off” Damian said you duke’s face in reply to something. Lois let out a big gasp covering Jon’s ears. “Language” Clark warns but Damian ignored continuing his verbal rage.  
“I’m gonna see if everyone out there is okay, I’ll try to keep it look okay. Alfred” he called to the elderly man who was combing Bruce’s hair while Bruce barked at Tim and Steph “you get this contained. They have to be out soon, its just 20 minutes into 8 o’clock”. With that said Clark stormed out of the room.  
“Cass, can you play anything louder” Stephanie shouted at the little girl who was trying to figure things out on her phone. She apparently opened the music app by mistake and it started playing “up town funk” in max volume. She didn’t even know how her music came to have music. She suspected it was Dick who made her a playlist since he talked about it before, but this was not the time for it to play. The loud music was starting to hurt her ears. She kept messing with app and setting but she couldn’t figure out how to close it down or turn the volume down.  
“Someone help” She let out a small cry but who could have heard her squeak in a raging battle field.  
Dick was pacing around the room trying to remember everything he was in charge of. And it hit him, he ran out of the room, abandoning his ringing phone on the couch. Bruce was now glaring at the whimpering dog who just didn’t want to shut up.  
Jon was still trying to calm everyone down with his tiny voice.  
The loud music roared from Cass’s phone as she failed to do anything.  
Steph was now shouting at Tim for a completely new reason and he sat curled up on the couch mumbling something to himself.   
Pennyworth the cat knocked over his coffee cup so that was a mess.  
Alfred was yelling at the act for making a mess in the carpeted room as he wiped the coffee spill. All this excitement even made Alfred loose his cool.  
Dick’s phone was still buzzing  
Barbara was on the phone with huntress who was updating her on the city’s situation  
Lois lane was trying to tell Perry on the phone that she couldn’t come on an emergency notice  
It was a total mess when Selina, in her black and white flowing wedding dress, came running in with Dick in the hell of a room. She was painting heavily and so was Dick. They both looked like the saw a ghost. With all that heavy makeup and dressing Selina looked completely miserable. And she finally let out a scream, freezing everyone in the room.  
“The rings” she managed to say catching her breath “we left them behind”  
*dramatic shatter of glass* dun dun dun  
10 minutes before they had to walk the isle and no rings everyone was frozen. Their brains were too scattered to think of what to do. A moment later Tim spoke up “Jason” he said turning all the attention to him  
“What” Bruce glared at him.  
“Call Jason, tell him to speed to the jewelers’ and get the pre ordered rings. None of us can leave without being unnoticed”  
“That’s not a bad indeed” Stephanie agreed with him” and silence fell in the room. All of them had their talks with Jason but he didn’t agree to come, would he help then now? Or were they at a dead end. The silence got deeper and deeper. The only sound heard in the room was Cass’s playlist. Babs shot her a glare telling her to turn it off but she tried that already. All that was left to do was smash the phone since no one would help her. But Stephanie would smash her in return if she wasted all the ‘fab’ app she had installed.  
Dick was the first to act. He hoped from one couch and flipped to the other, grabbing his phone and landing on his feet. He dialed Jason’s number. The silence was deep enough they could hear the ringing bells of his call.   
One ring  
Two ring  
Three ring  
“Cass, turn down the music” Steph said and Cass looked like she could cry. She felt like kicking everyone for not helping her out but yelling at her.  
“Jason” Dick exclaimed.  
“The fuck do you want, dickface” a slight drowsy voice came from the other side  
“Help, you got to help us” he shouted barely breathing. Tim snatched the phone from his hand and spoke in the phone “listen, Hood, I’ll send you the picture of the order receipt and the address just rush there and get the, we don’t have time and no e of us can leave here. Get them here as fast as you can, you listening to me?” he said in one breath.  
“Hold up, fluff feathers, I need to get what?” he asked confused and now a bit worried, possibly even taking this seriously. Stephanie snatched the phone from Tim rolling eyes at him and spoke way calmer than other boys “Jason” she was cut off by a whining sound. ”three Bat brats in one call, lucky friggin me”   
“Shut up, you ass, the rings Jason! We forgot the rings” there was pin drop silence on the other end and the word were spoken afterwards “give me the address”  
The following minutes, a bike roared on the south streets of Gotham leaving everything in dust.  
…….  
“Where is he?” Selina asked for the tenth time pacing around the hallway  
“he’ll be here” Dick replied confidently smiling at her  
“pfft. I am not so confident. Todd might play us all, he might be tricking us, even finding it funny” Damian suggested, his face al dark and suspicious as if he was scheming something  
Tim looked with surprise at him and let out a sigh “Jason is not a monster Damian, he won’t do anything like that at a time like this” he reassured but even he was a little wee bit scared.  
“The guests are already getting worried” Alfred informed entering the door between the manor and the gardens wearing his formal British tux. He has a satisfying look on his face, almost like a look of deep happiness and joy.   
Thuds were heard in the hallway, coming from the opposite side of the manor, coming near the family who stood at the door ready to make their entrance at any moment. The footsteps got closer and closer until they revealed a tall figure in sweat, panting. Jason stood there trying to calm his breath. To everyone’s surprise, he was wearing his tux Bruce got him that day. He looked freshly showered, his hairs were up in a spiky form, and cuffs rolled up, boots neatly polished. They all had confident he’d come around to help us but as a bonus he looked like he’d attend the wedding after all. Bruce stepped towards him putting a hand to his shoulder as he stood up straight, his breath now normal. Bruce gave him a warm smile, which he smirked ta. His hand crawled to his pocket and he let out a velvet box, and handed it to Bruce. Bruce didn’t bother opening it but wrapped his hands around Jason, hugging him tight and brief. He whispered into the hug “thank you for coming, son”   
Jason didn’t feel like making a sarcastic or any kind of comment and just smiled faintly in return. Bruce turned back to the rest and said “let’s go”  
“I knew you’d come” Tim exclaimed smiling at Jason who stuck out his tongue at hm.  
“tt. You came through, Todd, you may be useful after all” Damian remarked  
“Shut up twit” he hissed in return, shoving Dick off from the hug he gave him during the process.  
Dick was the first to go out and everyone watched from inside the door as he walked the pathway covered in petal and took is place as the best man. Stephanie ran out next and sat on the front row. Bruce took a deep breath and walked down the aisle, he refused to be escorted by anyone. Everyone clapped as he stood in front of the minister facing to the aisle. Everyone turned their attentions to the isle. Tim and duke were the next to come out; they took their place beside Dick, and smiled at the crowd. Tim could see many of his old friends and Duke finally got to show his friend that he really was adopted by Bruce Wayne. No more explanations and convincing for him.  
Soft classic music played in the background.   
Cass was the flower girl, she carried the rose banquet down the aisle looking adorable and small, completely harmless. She stood at her place waving at Stephanie who was giddy with excitement, almost jumping on her seat. A minute passed, no one else came out. The tension on Bruce and the boys’ faces started to show. They hadn’t thought of who’d take Selina down the aisle or how they’ll explain Jason. ‘My dead son returned to save the wedding, oh don’t worry he’ll do lie down in his grave after were done’ Bruce was now almost seating and Dick was reading to go back in when a shadow appeared in the entrance door. Damian slowly started walking out, shoulders broad and a faint and mature smile on his face, almost made them calm down. Then they all saw what they were waiting for, Selina started walking the isle, her hand in Alfred’s. The old man looked over whelmed with pride. Behind them Barbra and Jason followed, his hair now in a different style and his head a little bowed down. He had black glasses on his face and an ear piece connected to a little walkie talkie on his shoulder. They were trying to maintain the illusion of him being their body guard. Alfred slowly let go of Selina’s hand giving it to Bruce. Barbara sat beside Stephanie and Jason, when he was trying to sit on the front row, was eye gestured by Bruce to stand with the boys. At first they all were a little confused sine Jason didn’t really exist, there was just a body guard and there were people here who could recognize him if paid a little attention, but after a quick glance around, they realized no one was paying attention to anyone but Bruce and Selina.  
Alfred took his place on Selina’s side where Cass was standing with the flowers, he handed the ring coushin to Damian who looked annoyed by this travesty, he would have almost killed someone in anger of his new ‘ring boy’ role but Dick was there to hold his shoulder really tightly.  
It was perfect, no shooting thugs , no blasts , no bullets to doge, no schemes to foil. Just the quiet night. The cold breeze. The smell of roses in the air and the soft small voice of Selina Kyle as she gave her vow. A nervous crack in Bruce’s voice when he said his vow. And it was done. The knot was tied. They did it. As Bruce kissed Selina softly, his heart felt a new kind of feeling, not of joy or love or happiness. A feeling that said that he was now complete. He was whole. He felt like the found the missing piece of him he didn’t realize he was missing and it was perfect. As he looked around the crowd, he looked at his sons, his father figure, his daughters, his friend and allies, he felt grateful that he got to share the best moment of his life with them.  
……..  
Everyone was enjoying themselves. Bruce and Selina walked around the ball room laughing and talking with people. It was all normal. It was all good.  
Stephanie and Cass sat on a table showing cake with spoons in each other’s mouth.  
Tim sat at the same table, looking at his phone. He looked up at Steph and Cass and said “it feels like a dream, still” smiling faintly.  
“I’m very happy myself” Steph said looking in Bruce and Selina’s direction  
“The patrol reports just came. Everything is quiet in Gotham. Can you believe it?” Tim said confused and worried.  
“Don’t worry Tim. We may not be people of faith, but count today as luck. Maybe we were destined to have this one great day in our lives” dick said sitting beside Tim.  
“Ugh, all this positive energy is killing me” Jason exclaimed crashing of the seat like it was a damned couch “I can’t take much more of this happy pappy bullcrap” he added dramatically.  
“And yet your still here” Barbara teased smacking his head as she sat beside him “no one asked you anything other than normal stuff, did they?” she asked concerned. She was the one who decided to risk it and take him down the aisle when he wanted to run away  
“Luckily no, that’s why I’m sticking around”  
“Are you sure it’s not the food man?” Duke smirked taking a seat at the big table  
“Shut up vermin, respect your fuckin elders” Jason threatened in return.  
“I agree with Todd. This is all too ridiculous. I hate these women and specially that group in the corner. I want to be done with this soon and head out to patrol’ Damian huffed grumpily crossing arms around his chest.  
“Lighten up dames. Eat some cake” Stephanie said forcing a spoon full in his mouth  
“Get away from me, brown” he hissed  
“This is great guys. I love this. I’ve never been this relaxed in ages” Dick exclaimed stretching his hands up in the air  
“Speak for yourself, best man. I’ve been going nuts with all this patrol reports. And I also hate formal introductions. Bruce has already introduced me to a dozen people by now. I’m not sure I like being Tim Wayne anymore” Tim huffed  
“I love being Richie Grayson” Dick informed cheerily “Kori even gave me a kiss on the cheek see” he told over joyed  
“And I love being dead. It’s way better than this. Also, you meet Kori, dickface? She was asking me for you earlier” Jason asked with a slight smirk  
“What? She met with you first. Oh cruel betrayal” he dramatically turned his head around.  
“It is a great wedding.’ Steph spoke up “and what a shame Dick. Jason is always stealing your stuff and girls” she teased  
“What a shame Bruce choose to marry the cat and not me” Jason said but Barbara hit him again in the head  
“So you agree that the cat must be a playing something here?” Damian demanded  
“Damian!” Dick and Barbara both snapped at the same time.  
“Don’t ruin this, Dames. Here have a wee littwel carrot stick. Baby bird wanna callot shitick?” Stephanie sang making faces at Damian annoying him to the core. He took out his knife but immediately hid it when a bachelor and his wife glared at him  
“Guys, Cool it. It’s a beautiful night. Let’s enjoy it” Dick pleaded  
“I’m just laying out the hypotheses, she’s too promiscuous to be committed to one man. And let’s not forget, she’s a thief. She may steal the valuables” he argued disrespectfully but his heart was not in it. He was just trying to maintain his dramatic image  
“That’s enough Damian” Barbara warned and he let out a gruff sound  
“Trust your dad, baby bird” Stephanie softly smiled  
“Besides, Selina may take offense and that would be good for your mom/son relationship” Jason said stealing some of the cake from Cass’s plate.  
“She is not my mother” Damian shouted to his face.  
“Oh right, you mom is batshit crazy and constantly tries to kill you” Jason corrected and Tim chuckled lightly. Dick was snow covering his head with his hands and Barbara hit Jason again on his head ”ow Babs” he moaned.  
“Bruce sure has a type” duke spoke in a while  
“are you calling my mother a concubine?” Damian hissed  
“”she’s worse kid. Don’t feel bad. At least you have a mom” Jason argued and Tim snorted again earning a glare from the little boy.  
“He wasn’t calling her that Damian and you shouldn’t be so disrespectful either, just because Bruce got married, that doesn’t mean he loves you any less” Dick softly reasoned. But their conversation had already gathered a lot of attention with its constant catfight kind o conversation and not to mention they were all Waynes on one big table, gaining a lot of attention. Bruce and Selina were now sitting with most of the JL, and Bruce’s expression changed from happy to grumpy with the capes crew. The usual Bat expression for those guys  
“Sounds like Dames doesn’t want an evil step mom after an evil birth mom” Steph teased.  
“You are on my wrath list, brown” he threatened  
“She just wants to co-exist peacefully” Tim reasoned  
“Peaceful? In this family, puh-fucking-lease” Jason rolled his eyes eating more cake.  
“You’re getting more and more dramatic every day” Dick pointed out  
“And annoying” Damian clicked his tongue.  
“I like peace” Cass smiled happily  
“Good girl Cass. At least someone does” Babs encouraged.  
“Boys, boys, boys. Be good little kiddies and keep it cool” Dick joked making a soccer Dad voice  
“Don’t you fucking dare, golden boy. Be the daddy to little bird brain over there, you’re not even good at that” Jason threatened making both Stephanie and Tim snort this time  
“Grayson is not my father, Todd” Damian half yelled before he caught the Babs glare.  
“He is kinda like you father kid” Tim agreed bracing for the verbal impact to come.  
“You’re a kid too you turd” Jason shot but got hit again by Barbara.  
“You are both childish” Cass death glared at them making them exchange terrified glances.  
“Yeah Cass! Death glared them both into the abyss” Stephanie cheered  
“Did I mention I love the arrangement” Dick asked  
“It is pure crap” Damian denied  
“Alfred will kill you for that comment” Barbara warned  
“We will have a talk about this Master Damian” they all froze catching sight of Alfred behind Damian who shot him a warning look before walking away with the British women he was with.  
“You’re in trouble” Dick informed  
“I am aware” Damian said coldly.  
“I like Selina’s dress” Cass said handing a glass of the drinks she brought to everyone on the table.  
“It looks pathetic” Damian argued  
“It does look kinda carp” duke agreed. Everyone looked at him surprised “what?!” he asked looking at everyone.  
“Their vows were so adorable” Dick cheerily changed another topic that may have started another war  
“I can’t believe Bruce wrote that. He’s finally growing up into a mature man” Barbara sounded more motherly than usual  
“tt. Father’s words were eloquent and wisely spoken” Damian clicked again looking at Bruce’s direction who also looked back at him from the other side of the room and smiled.  
“He’s trying so hard, and I feel so proud” Dick exclaimed. Tim, Cass and Stephanie nodded in agreement  
“Did you guys notice the cat ears on Selina’s tiara” Steph asked excitedly  
“I did, when she gave me a hug thanking me for bringing the rings” Jason informed and everyone looked at him unbelievably  
“He does one good thing in the line of bad and he get highly praised” Tim teasingly announced.  
“tt. I don’t trust you or the Cat, Todd”  
“Typical jealous teen” Jason smirked  
“I am way ahead of my years” Damian snapped in return  
“Every kid says that” Tim pointed out smirked in victory  
“You said that too” Steph laughed bursting his bubble  
“Hey!”  
“sorry sorry” Steph snorted in between laughs  
“I just want them to be happy” Dick the ever positive brother prayed  
“Seconded” Barbara agreed  
“Me to” Stephanie raised a hand  
“Bruce looks good when smiling” Cass added her vote  
“What about you lil demon” Jason asked the grumpy Damian  
“It could be worse I suppose” he clicked  
“I think he just gave his approval” Tim exclaimed  
“I think so too” Steph agreed  
“I hate you all”  
The end  
Thanks for reading people, drop a comment below. And share with all your friends. Ill be taking ideas for short stories, be sure to give one.


End file.
